The Cure For Our Scars
by Hikaru 2000
Summary: It was by pure coincidence that they met. He was the balm to her burns, carefully piecing back the broken shards held together by loose threads. Even though she thought that they would never encounter each other again, fate had other plans. (Modern Day AU)
1. Coincidental First Encounter

The rain poured mercilessly onto the earth as the girl ran. She could hear the thumping of her heartbeat against her ears, her drenched hair sticking onto her neck as she continued running to who knows where. Her vision blurred and the girl knew all too well that she was tearing up.

It was then that she bumped into someone hard. Letting out a startled gasp, losing her balance against the slippery ground as she fell, her palms scratching against the wet but otherwise rough street as pain shot through her left shoulder and back. The girl lets out a groan of pain, lying on the ground stunned for a moment. It was only after a few seconds that she began to try and pick herself up, wincing as she felt another sharp sensation shot through her head and left shoulder.

Bringing a hand to her head, she keeps her head low, her mouth already open with the intent of apologizing to whoever she can collided into when she sees a tanned hand slowly reach out towards her. Surprised, she takes a moment to look up at the stranger, her chocolate brown irises greeting steel grey ones, her voice hitching in her throat.

It was then that she realized that she had bumped into a man, a rather tall one at that. He had tanned skin and stark white hair that was almost completely kept behind the black cap that he was wearing over his head, dressed in a simple black hoodie over a grey v-neck and jeans, his other hand holding an umbrella over her head which shielded her from the merciless downpour. The young man raises an eyebrow, presumably in concern as he asks, "Are you alright...miss?"

His voice was deep but otherwise soft which reverberated against the harsh pouring rain. The girl tilted her head low, biting down on her quivering bottom lip as a huge lump began forming on her throat, making it difficult to speak. The stranger frowns at her odd demeanor, but otherwise slowly takes ahold of her hand. She stiffens at the sudden feeling of warmth enveloping her freezing hand as the man helps her to her feet, the girl quickly withdrawing her hand to pull it close to her chest, taking a step back.

"A-Ah...sorry! And...uh...t-thank you," she manages to get out, her voice coming out dry and raw, sounding sore like she had just finished smoking on a whole packet of cigarettes as a hue of pink dusted her pale cheeks in embarassment. The man looks back at her with his eyebrows knitted together before he speaks again. "Um...are you...okay miss? You seem...troubled," he begins, repeating his earlier question.

His question seems to grind her to a stop as her shoulders visibly tense. She doesn't say a word, feeling a wet sensation on the edges of her eyelids as she dares not look up. "I-I'm fine! Totally peachy!" She had to curse when her voice cracked, clenching her hands into fists as her fingernails dug into her palms. The girl once again goes silent, an unbearable tension filling the air as the girl attempts with all her might to keep her tears at bay.

Sensing the obvious negativity from this woman, the man awkwardly scratches the back of his head, sighing internally. "Err...would you like to come inside? It's rather cold out here and it'll help you calm your nerves at least," he tries, gesturing towards a building as he watched the girl slowly look up at him once again, her eyes still looking lost and hurt but otherwise were filled with the smallest glimmer of wonder. It was then that the girl seemed to realize that the two were standing beside a cafe, her lips parting slightly at the discovery.

Hesitantly, the man slowly reaches out and takes ahold of her hand once again, resisting the urge to frown at the cold feeling of her fingertips and palm, almost as if she had placed them inside a freezer for a whole day. He searches her eyes, watching as her chocolate brown orbs went wide in pleasant surprise, looking down at his large hand but otherwise remaining completely silent. Seeing that she wasn't pulling away from him or mistakening him for some pervert, the man slowly guides her towards the cafe, opening the door.

The sound of tinkling bells ring against her ears as the girl followed behind him, letting out a shiver at the sudden blast of cold air against her cheeks which was quickly replaced with warmth. Her tensed shoulders began to relax as she timidly walks behind him, staring at his hand before her eyes drew towards his back.

The man releases her hand as he turns around, gesturing towards a girl near the corner of the relatively empty cafe. "You can uh...freshen yourself up in the restroom. You must be freezing after standing in the rain for so long after all," he says awkwardly. The girl blushes, averting her eyes from him in embarassment as she quickly nods and brisk walks to the direction of the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Now within the enclosed area by herself, the girl lets out a shuddering sigh of exhaustion and relief. Looking in the mirror, she almost had a heart attack at how atrocious she looked. Her usual wavy brown hair had gone flat from the intense rain and was sticking to her face and neck like a banshee. Her lips were practically blue and bruised from the cold and the way she had been biting down on it.

Her skin had gone pale white and her makeup had long been washed away by the rain, with only her mascara leaving black streaks over cheeks, with her eyes looking tired and red, bloodshot from crying with dark grey circles emphasizing her lack of sleep these past few days. All in all, she looked downright hideous; it wad no wonder that the man had asked if she was alright earlier.

The girl rubbed at her stinging eyes, grabbing the toilet paper and dabbing it against her cheeks in an effort to remove the mascara streaks. She cursed aloud, throwing the used toilet paper into the nearby trash can as she turned on the tap, splashing water against her face.

Gritting her teeth, she gazes at her reflection in frustration. It was then that unneeded memories began flooding back into her mind. The girl splashes more water onto her face in a futile attempt to stop the hot tears that were already beginning to flow from her eyes. "Damn it...damn it!" she kept cursing as quiet sobs began leaking from her lips.

Before she could stop herself, the girl found herself crying once again, the tears spilling down her face like a fountain as she slumps against the door, a feeling of despair engulfing her entire being. "Damn it all!" Punching the floor, she ignores the feeling of pain that courses through her fist as she weeps, her cries echoing against the walls of the restroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She didn't know how long she had been bawling her eyes out, but soon enough, her sobbing had gradually began dying down into soft hiccups, and while it did take some time, the woman thankfully calmed down. Drawing her eyes towards the mirror, she lets out a bitter chuckle at how her face had gone from bad to worse, with her eyes now puffy and swollen, not to mention that her throat sore and painful had become from all the crying.

The girl decided that the best course of action was to wait it out a few more minutes until she was certain she would not burst into tears before walking out of the restroom. She knew all too well of her extremely horrible appearance, but she knew all too well that staying in the restroom forever wasn't going to help matters or improve her looks drastically anyway.

Searching the cafe, she was expecting the stranger from earlier to have already left, only to be pleasantly surprised when her eyes were fixed onto him sitting by a table looking at his smartphone. Clearing her throat, she takes in a deep breath to steel herself as she slowly walks towards him. Looking up, the man's eyes widen slightly as she sheepishly laughs, waving timidly at him. "Um...hi," she begins, inwardly groaning at the seer awkwardness of her greeting.

Flashing her a crooked smile, the man gestures for her to take a seat, which she does so. Pushing a teacup towards her slowly, Hakuno eyes the hot liquid inside of it with raised eyebrows. "It's chamomile tea. It's supposed to provide a soothing feeling to relax your nerves a little bit while warming up your body." Hakuno couldn't help but smile back at the kind gesture as she picks up the teacup and takes a sip, sighing in bliss a moment later. "It tastes wonderful. Thank you...I'm really grateful. But...you didn't need to do this."

Shaking his head, the man waves a hand at her dismissively. "It's not like I could leave a young lady in the heavy rain, especially after I bumped into you. Besides, you seemed distressed earlier." Hakuno's smile falters briefly as her grip on the teacup tightened, the girl letting out a forced chuckle. "Well...you're not wrong about that," she mumbles, taking another sip of her tea.

"Um...so I usually wouldn't pry, especially when it came to other people's businesses but...why were you out in the rain to begin with? Without even an umbrella?" he asks, careful with how he phrased his question. The girl tries to maintain a smile as she looks down at the teacup. "Well...I had a really rough day. It's a long story really," she says, averting her eyes from him.

"Um...would you mind if I asked...what happened?" The girl pauses, stiffening at his question. Sensing the drastic change in mood, the man decides to pull back a little. "Err...you don't need to tell me in detail. What I meant to ask is..." "It's fine. I was just...not expecting you to raise that question," the girl interrupts, resisting the urge to cry once again.

Giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts, Hakuno takes in a deep breath. "I...had a fight with someone. It started out as an argument but...things just...kinda got out of hand and before I knew it..." A stray tear cascades on her cheek as she continues. "...The situation escalated and became uglier than I had anticipated. So me, being the natural coward that I was, ran away." She brings a hand to wipe away the stray tears that appeared, keeping a forced grin on her features. "...Ridiculous isn't it? Even I'd like to laugh at how childish it seems," she adds, her eyebrows scrunching together.

The man goes quiet, staying silent after what she had revealed. After what felt like en eternity, he chooses to speak once again. "I'm sorry. That question was inconsiderate of me. I didn't think-" "You don't need to apologize. After all, it's not like you knew anything about it to begin with," she cuts him off, rubbing her eyes. "Still...I shouldn't have asked."

Trying to push away all the memories that kept resurfacing in her mind, the girl decides to pursue another topic before she breaks down again. "Um...that being said, why did you...do what you did earlier? I mean...helping me back there." The man nearly chokes on his tea, letting out a cough as he looks away, earning a confused look from the girl. "Er...well uh for starters...I...did bump into you, so it would be rude of me to just walk away like that. That...and..."

Scratching the back of his head once again, the man tries to find the right words without potentially creeping her out. "...I uh...couldn't just leave you alone when I saw you in such a state." Hakuno blinks in astonishment, dumbstruck for a brief moment. "...What?"

Letting out another cough, the man clears his throat. "What I mean to say is...I couldn't just leave you alone because...of how distraught you look," he rephrases. Hakuno couldn't help but blush at his comment in a flustered manner, also averting her gaze from him as she takes another sip of her tea. It had been the first time she's ever heard a stranger say such a thing, especially when she was probably at her worst both physically and emotionally too. "O-Oh...I see. T-Thanks once again then."

The two decided to engage in small talk, chatting about random things in general. Hakuno soon came to learn that this man was actually a great person to converse with, casually even cracking a few jokes here and there which made her chuckle. She didn't even think she could muster a proper smile when she was crying her eyes out just a little over half an hour ago.

He was also considerate in a way that he didn't just talk about himself, but also wanted to know more about her too. He seemed...different in that he wasn't arrogant or self-centered unlike some people she knew of. What she was most thankful for was that he was extra careful in not bringing up the whole incident the entire time they chatted.

The hours soon flew by, and soon enough, evening was almost approaching. It was still raining outside, but it wasn't as strong compared to earlier when the two had bumped into each other. While Hakuno didn't mind the thought of chatting more with this kind man, she knew that she couldn't take up anymore of his time and that she too had to get going soon.

"Thanks a lot for today...really. I do hope that we can meet again in the near future," Hakuno says, bowing slightly as thanks. Grinning, the man brings a hand and unexpectedly pats her head, ruffling her hair slightly. "It's no problem. Though I don't know the exact details of what you've just been through...I do hope..." He pauses, frowning as if thinking of how to phrase his words. "...I do hope that you...cheer up and get better," he awkwardly finishes, cringing at how lame he sounded.

A tiny giggle escapes Hakuno's lips as the man withdraws his hand from her head, her voice reminiscent of chimes against a soft breeze. The corners of his lips curl to form a small smile as he lightly flicks her forehead. "You finally laughed. You look way better when you're smiling. You should do that more often." Hakuno couldn't resist the blush that appeared onto her cheeks, feeling the heat rush to the back of her neck. "A-Ah...well um...thanks...? I guess."

The man chuckles, his deep voice once again cutting gently against the pouring rain. "Well then, though we did start off on the wrong foot, it was great meeting and getting to know you. Though I wouldn't mind chatting for a while longer, I have somewhere to be," he says, reaching out with the umbrella in his hand. It took the woman almost a solid minute to register his action before she waves her hands frantically in front of her face.

"Oh no! You um...don't need to give me your umbrella! I'll be fine without one! In fact, I can even wait until the rain dies down." Which is a complete lie of course, since she had to leave for her part time job which starts in...ten minutes. The man raises an eyebrow, clearly looking unconvinced as he shakes his head. "It's alright. With the rain this heavy I doubt it'll let up anytime soon. That, and it'll be rude of me to let a woman walk under the rain; you could catch a cold," he insists, still holding out the umbrella for her to take from him.

The woman bites down on her bottom lip, a bad habit that she's had for a long time as she stares at the umbrella hesitantly. "...Are you sure? I mean...it's your umbrella to begin with and you'll end up getting soaked too." "It's fine. The destination which I'm heading to isn't far from here. You on the other hand already look like an ice cube."

"But-" "Look, either we can stand here all day arguing over whether you should take this umbrella in your soaked state or you can take this umbrella and we both can go on our merry way," he interrupts, smirking. Seeing that he wasn't going to budge anytime soon, Hakuno sighs and reaches out to take the umbrella from him.

The feeling of her fingers lightly brushing against his causes her to recoil her hand from the handle for a moment. Noticing her hesitation, the man tips the umbrella towards her, urging her to take the object from him. She stares at him, curiosity and wonder amidst the hesitation in the depths of those chocolate brown orbs of hers. Slowly but surely, she reaches out and takes the umbrella from him, now holding it over her head.

Both of their gazes on each other didn't falter, the two continuing their little staring contest, neither wanting to speak up, the sound of thunder being heard in a distance. The woman fiddles with the umbrella nervously, unsure of what to say apart from thanking him again when she accidentally presses a button on the handle, the umbrella closing in on her and trapping her head in like a cocoon.

His eyes widen as the woman gives out a startled yelp, the man erupting into laughter at the ridiculously hilarious way she was trying to get out from the 'trap'. The woman lifts her head from the umbrella after moment of struggling, looking at him with what seemed to be a pout before she too began to laugh, their voices mingling with the pouring rain.

Strangely enough, it felt so relaxing just chatting and laughing alongside this man that she had coincidentally met today. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she felt a sense of comfort and security being with him despite that they had crossed paths not long ago.

"Well, I've got to go. Hopefully we meet again soon," the man says, adjusting the cap on his head as he grabs her hand one last time, giving it a squeeze before he pulls back, flashing her a grin. "Yeah...see you," she replies, looking slightly dazed. Satisfied with her reply, he finally turns and begins brisk walking towards the relatively busy streets of people. The woman watches his back until his tall figure eventually disappears amongst the crowd of pedestrians.

She couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh when he was out of sight; she had indeed enjoyed the short time she had with him. The meeting felt almost like a dream as the girl recalled the time he was with her in the cafe as if they were hazy The girl pauses, letting out a soft chuckle at the thought. The fact that she admitted to actually liking to spend time with a complete stranger almost seemed like something out of a cheesy romance novel; something ridiculous and honestly too good to be true.

Despite knowing that the probability of them crossing paths were slim to none, a part of her couldn't help but anticipate and hope that maybe...just maybe, they may meet again. If they did, the woman wondered what exactly should she say to him as gratitude for today. Sure, she did thank him earlier but the woman felt like thanking him through a cup of coffee or maybe a small gift would be better.

Well...for starters she would probably return his umbrella to him first.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl takes a look at her wristwatch, frowning when she realized that she would probably be late for work. Scratch that, she would _definitely _be late for work. Searching her pockets for her smartphone, she dials a certain individual's number; hopefully that person could explain the situation to her boss and cover for her first until she got there, though she was expecting her to not be pleased since it would be the third time this week that she's doing this.

"Hey Rin? Uh...I'm really sorry for asking another favor from you but would it be okay for you to tell Hibino-san that I'll be a few minutes late? That and uh...would it be too much trouble for you to cover for me until I get there?" the girl asks nervously. There was silence on the other end and for a moment the girl wondered if she had called the wrong person when she heard a long sigh. "...Fine, I'll tell her and cover for you. But you owe me big time." The woman couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Yeah, thanks a lot." She should really find some time to treat her this weekend; Rin was simply the most wonderful friend she could ever have.

Ending the call after repeatedly thanking her, she stuffs her smartphone back into her pocket and begins to brisk walk towards the direction of the subway. She stops midway, blinking as a sudden realization hit her like a wave. Facepalming, the woman didn't know whether she should laugh or be embarassed, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. She had forgotten to ask the man for his name, and she herself hadn't thought of telling him her own name.

The man from earlier appears at the corner of her mind, unknowingly bringing a grin to her lips. If they manage to meet once again, she'd definitely have to ask him...as odd as that sounds.

Somehow, she had a feeling that they were going to meet, and fate had already began spinning its wheel.


	2. Second Reminiscent Meeting

The sound of jazzy, upbeat music could be heard over the clattering of plates, cups and silverware as Hakuno struggled to return three trays worth of dirty plates back to the kitchen. Her right arm was starting to hurt from the weight of the tray and plates on it as she gritted her teeth, determined to keep every single plate balanced on the tray as she carefully made her way back to the kitchen, ignoring the increasing pain in her arm.

Almost as if the heavens above had heard her wishes, she feels a shift in weight as she turns to see a familiar individual pick up the tray that she had barely kept balancing from her arm, a pitiful smile worn over with creased eyebrows. "To think that Hibino-san values you as an important employee when you can barely take some plates back to the kitchen. It's no wonder you often get picked on by the rest of the staff Hakuno," the individual sighs, walking alongside her whilst taking a few more plates off another one of Hakuno's trays to put on her own.

Hakuno laughs sheepishly, not denying any of her friends statements. True, it had been a mystery as to why Hibino-san would want to keep her as an employee of the pub when she wasn't particularly good at handling her duties. Though her boss did joke of keeping her in the pub to attract more customers, but Hakuno highly doubted that. If anything, Rin seemed to have more appeal in terms of both her physical appearance and personality.

Sighing, she carefully places the dishes by the sink, walking out to take the new dishes of freshly cooked food to serve to the customers. Her eyes absentmindedly glance over at the large wall clock, her eyes fixed on it for a brief moment as she carefully sets down the dishes on a table.

It had been 3 months since then.

It had been 3 months since that horrible, unforgetable incident that took place. It had been 3 months of trying to cope with a new lifestyle. And...

...It had been 3 months since she met that stranger.

Oddly enough, the girl couldn't seem to get that man's face out from her thoughts. Despite the fact that she didn't even know his name much less know anything about the stranger she encountered that day, he would still resurface in her mind when she least expected it. Walking towards the cashier to get a customer's bill, memories of that rainy day began popping into her head.

Ever since that day, she's been holding onto his umbrella like some weird, lucky charm no matter where she went. Though she didn't know why, the girl couldn't help but anticipate their next meeting, thinking that by some silent miracle that they'd coincidentally meet again. A soft chuckle escapes her lips. She must be going mad; actually hoping to meet some stranger again like a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armour.

Yeah right, if only her life were that simple.

Carrying the remaining dirty dishes back to the kitchen, the girl allows her co-worker to take over as she heads back to the dressing room to change out of her uniform, still lost in her thoughts to notice her friend talking to her. "...kuno. Earth to Hakunoooo!" Blinking, Hakuno snaps out of her daze as she gives Rin an apologetic smile.

"H-Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" she asks, stiffening when Rin narrows her eyes at her. The pig-tailed girl lets out a tired sigh, shaking her head as she crosses her hands over her chest. "Ok, what's going on? Is there something you're hiding from me that I should know about?"

Pulling her shirt over her head, Hakuno continues to blink at her friend in confusion as if she were speaking some foreign language. Facepalming, Rin takes a seat by a chair nearby and gives Hakuno a deadpan look. "Oh c'mon, you can't fool me. You've literally been spacing out for the past few weeks. You even zone out in the middle of lectures and can barely do your job properly anymore. Something's definitely up," Rin explains, clearly demanding an explanation.

Hakuno scratches the back of her head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. Rin taps her foot impatiently against the ground as she watches her friend go silent before she stops, letting out a groan of frustration. "Don't tell me...you're still thinking about that incident?"

Hakuno's shoulders involuntarily tense as the girl opens her mouth to protest, but can't seem to find a witty retort. Rin leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she goes on. "...Look, I know that it's hard for you to take in and accept what's happened 3 months ago, but you do know that sooner or later you're gonna have to let go one way or another...or it's gonna affect you negatively."

Biting down on her lower lip to fight back a nasty reply, Hakuno manages to slip on her coat and grab her handbag and the umbrella as she shuts the locker. "...I know that." She gives Rin a strained smile, clutching onto her bag tightly. "...I know that...but...it's still kinda hard to accept, y'know?" Rin goes silent as she watches Hakuno head towards the door, shutting it firmly behind her before the girl massages her temples. "That idiot..."

Walking out the pub, Hakuno looks up with a frown at the dark sky as big, fat raindrops descended heavily onto the earth like bullets. Grasping gently onto the umbrella, her hand reaches out a hand to feel the rain splattering onto her palm before she withdraws it back to her side, opening the umbrella as she begins her journey back to her apartment.

Walking down the familiar streets of Fuyuki, she takes a moment to take in her surroundings. The rush of people hurrying to their destinations as they attempt to shield themselves from the pouring rain, a small group of children protecting themselves under the tiny umbrella of an ice-cream cart as they huddled together, happily licked the dessert off their large, waffle cones. The sight of teenagers hanging out in nearby cafes as they either chatted excitedly amongst themselves or were tearing their hair out in irritation as they worked on their assignments.

It was the usual, with nothing in particular standing out. Everyone around her was constantly moving at their own pace and going about with their daily routines. Stopping by a jewelry shop, Hakuno's eyebrows wrinkle at the sight of her own reflection on the glass window. Her eyes portrayed obvious sorrow beneath her tired eyes, with her lips stuck in a thin line. She hated the way she looked now more than anything, the way she looked so pathetic.

Unknowingly, a sigh of both exhaustion and exasperation escapes her mouth. She had to get ahold of her herself. It was bad enough that she had been zoning out these past few weeks and couldn't even focus on her work, but she had to go ahead and make her best friend worry about her as well. If anything, she was only causing unnecessary trouble for herself and others around her.

Biting down on her lower lip, her grip on the umbrella handle tightens considerably as a lump begins to form in her throat. What was wrong with her? It's been 3 months, 3 long months since that incident and yet here she was, still moping around looking all depressed with all the life practically drained out of her. Why couldn't she just get over it?

Why couldn't she...not feel so scared and just move on?

Perhaps it was the thought of accepting the reality of what had happened that frightened her. That, or she was in denial and didn't want to move on...to welcome change. As crazy as it may sound, she was hesitant to take a step forward, to carry on with life, to finally admit that things were never going to return to the way they were before that incident...and it was taking a toll on her both physically, mentally and emotionally. She hated herself for being this weak. If anything, she wished she was as strong-willed as Rin in dealing with such problems instead of getting depressed about it.

Pushing away the unwanted thoughts from her head, she quickly brushes away the stray tears that managed to escape her eyes as she makes her way past the crowd of pedestrians, immediately pausing moments later upon standing mere metres from a bus-stop. Her eyes go wide as her mouth slowly opens in mute shock, her breath hitching in her throat. She takes a moment to stare at the person standing before her, apparently fixated on their smartphone to notice her presence before she fully realizes who it was.

Out of all the things she had expected to happen after having such a crappy day, she was definitely not predicted running into _him _of all people.

The girl continued to stand there in place, not moving a muscle as her hand gripped onto the umbrella tightly. What she thought could never happen after 3 long months actually occurred, and Hakuno was having a hard time processing the fact that he was actually there, standing right in front of her. Perhaps this was some weird dream...or she could even be hallucinating.

While part of her was urging her to walk away and pretend like she never saw him, the other part of her was persistently telling her to stay and not leave in fear that such a coincidence could never occur again. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling that walking away wouldn't be the best option right there and then. With her feet pinned to the ground, the girl continues to stare at the man dumbly like a deer caught in headlights, still not fully comprehending the situation yet.

It was only after a few minutes that the man chose to look up from his phone that he finally saw her. In that moment, it was almost as if time had stopped, that the world around them slowed as steel pupils met large, chocolate brown orbs. The two continued to stare at each other, the sound of rain tearing through the tranquility.

The man blinks, finally registering the girl's presence as he quickly stuffs his smartphone into the pocket of his jeans as a warm smile comes to his features. Ever so slowly, as if not wanting to frighten her off, the man carefully walks over towards her until he was standing less than a half a metre away from her. "...Hey," he greets, his deep voice soft but clear despite the harsh downpour around them.

Hakuno doesn't reply, too dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events before she eventually snaps out of her stupor. "H-Hey," she replies awkwardly, her eyes still wide in surprise with her voice as soft as a whisper. The man lets out a quiet chuckle at her awkwardness, bringing a hand to his mouth a few seconds later as a gesture of apology.

"...Funny how we'd meet after so long. It's been...almost 3 months?" he begins, his eyes glancing over towards the umbrella she was holding. "Yeah, more than 3 months actually." The girl wanted to chastise herself as soon as the words tumbled out from her mouth. What was she saying?? It almost sounded as if she had missed him...!

With a light tint of pink dusting her cheeks, the girl waves a hand wildly in front of her face. "U-Uh...no, what I meant to say is...!" The man stares at her bewildered before he brings a hand to her head, patting it gently. "Ah...so it's been that long huh?" Hakuno could feel the heat rushing to the back of her neck at his sudden action, almost feeling like a child being taken care of.

Pausing, the man leans in slightly to look into her eyes, the girl seeing herself being reflected onto his irises. Slowly, a small smile comes to his face. "...Seems like things haven't changed much for you though," he mutters, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow. What did he mean by that...?

Not missing a beat, the man gestures at the object Hakuno had been holding above her head. "Glad to know that you kept the umbrella by the way. Funny that you would, since it was cheap." The woman stares at him blankly, not fully understanding what he meant before her lips soon form a 'O' shape. "O-Oh! Er well...I was hoping to return this to you! You lent it to me anyway, and it just didn't sit well with me to keep it."

At this statement, the man's eyes go wide in astonishment once again. "Wait, does that mean...you've been holding onto this umbrella wherever you went since that day...?" The woman stiffens at his question, averting her eyes to the ground before she musters the ability to numbly nod her head a moment later. She couldn't help but tense ever further when the man goes silent, panic starting to seep into her mind. Had she creeped him out by saying that?

Now that she thought about it, any normal individual would've probably thrown the umbrella away or at least kept it at home and wouldn't carry it with them wherever they went like she did, much less if the umbrella belonged to a complete stranger. The woman felt the urge to scold herself once again as she too remained quiet, now finding it awkward to properly look up at him and speak. She had only hoped that she didn't come off to him as some weird, deranged stalker.

Suddenly, she heard the man guffaw. Dumbstruck, her eyes manage to peer at him through her bangs as the man manages to barely contain his hearty laughter, covering his mouth with a hand as the other went to clutch his side. Frowning, she couldn't help but feel utterly confused and slightly annoyed at the same time. Was what she said that funny? That, or did he find her that ridiculous for holding onto his umbrella for so long?

Straightening himself up, the man takes a moment to recover himself before he speaks. "Sorry, it's just...the thought of you holding onto my umbrella sounded so odd yet amusing that I had to laugh." At the drop in her expression indicating that she was upset, the man decided to rephrase his words. "Ah, but I don't think it's weird. In fact, I'm happy to know that you held onto it. And from looking at its condition, seems that it was in good hands for these last 3 months," he explains, earning another surprised look from the brown-haired female.

"Anyway, while I appreciate the gesture, you can keep the umbrella." Hakuno frowned, clearly feeling uneasy at his suggestion. "But-" "I insist. I have more of em at home anyway, so it's not that big of a loss." Hakuno's face scrunches up slightly, not really buying his explanation. "I'm serious. Keep the umbrella. Besides, I'll be more than happy to know that this umbrella now has a more responsible and pretty owner too." Her cheeks flared for a brief moment at his compliment, wondering if he was teasing her on purpose or not.

Soon enough, an awkward tension descends upon them as the two continued to stand in place, staring at each other awkwardly. Hakuno had her tongue tied in knots as she struggled to think of what she should say to him. The girl still wanted to thank him for his kindness from that day, bit wasn't too sure on how to go about it. Would thanking him out of the blue after so long sound strange to him? ...Yeah, it probably would.

"Erm...I don't suppose you have some time to spare right now?" The girl blinks rapidly at his question, a blank expression over her features. "...What?" The man places a hand at the back of his neck, looking away for a few brief seconds before he returns to facing her. "What I mean to ask is...are you free right now? If so then...I'd like to talk with you more, if you're ok with that...and somewhere more cozier and not just standing here in the rain that is," he asks.

Hakuno could feel the air leave her lungs as heart thumped loudly in her ears against her will. Gripping onto the umbrella, she slowly nods. "...Sure."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The girl couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu as she stood outside the entrance to a very familiar and relatively empty cafe. Though it was odd how he had decided to take her back to the place where they had first met, she wasn't going to start questioning his choices.

Walking into the cafe, the two decided to sit by a corner after ordering their drinks as Hakuno took a sip of her caramel macchiato, her lips pursing together in bliss a moment later. The man watches her in amusement, taking a sip out of his own latte before deciding to speak.

"So, how're things going for you? Since...that day I mean," he starts. Hakuno stops drinking as she sets her mug down onto the table, letting out a sigh laced in sadness despite the forced smile that she kept on her face. Part of her guessed that he was going to raise the question, but decided against feigning ignorance. "Things are...durable I guess. Life's going on normally for me...though it could run smoother. Can't exactly say I'm coping very well these past few weeks," she replies, fiddling with the mug in her hands.

"Have you not reconciled with that person...? The one you...argued with," the man asks slowly, careful in choosing his words as to not further upset her. Shaking her head, the woman lifts the mug and brings it to her lips, sipping the liquid. "Not really. I did...get back in touch with the person but...at the end of the day we decided to...put some distance between us." Biting down on her lower lip, the girl squeezes the mug tightly in between her fingers.

"Was the argument that bad? I mean...it's been more than 3 months already." Propping her elbow on the table, she allows her head to rest on her palm as she stares out of the window with a sad expression. "Nah, it wasn't that. Things were already pretty rocky way before that argument happened. We both just happened to have a bad day and decided to vent all our anger and frustration onto each other back then."

With her pupils trailing after a passing couple, Hakuno goes on. "I was pretty foolish for not fully realizing back then as well. I was selfish and focused solely on my own problems to comprehend what the opposite party had been going through. Before I knew it, we both were at each other's throats." With a hand tapping onto the table, Hakuno lets out another sigh.

"...Why not try talking with that person? I'm pretty sure they will forgive you after so long," the man suggests. Shaking her head, Hakuno lets out a bitter chuckle in response. "I doubt that. I've caused the person far too much pain to be forgiven. The damage had already been done and probably won't be fixed anytime soon. I was selfish and far too fixated on my own ideals to even care or consider what the person thought."

Taking another sip of her drink, Hakuno continues. "Besides, the person's better off without me by their side now. I don't need to reappear and possibly inflict more pain onto them or remind them of all the trouble I've caused to them in the past. That...and I think it's best for both of us to keep our distance for now too." The man solemn expression on his face, gazing at the faraway look in her eyes while going quiet at her explanation before he takes a sip of his own drink. "...I see."

Again, a suffocating tension falls upon the two like a thick curtain, neither one of them choosing to speak for quite a while. Hakuno wasn't too sure if it was okay to bring it up, but decides to do so anyway after minutes of utter silence passed. "...Do I...look that obvious?" This question catches the man off guard as he raises an eyebrow. "...Pardon?"

Looking down, the woman twiddles her thumbs as she rephrases her question. "No...I mean...my friend had told me earlier that I looked...depressed these past few days. That being said...I was just wondering if...I was being too obvious?" She allows the man a moment to think before he eventually responds. "Well...I would be sugarcoating it if I said that you weren't," he simply replies.

The girl lets out a strained laugh, forcing herself to smile despite the internal anguish she was feeling. "I see. So it was, huh? Can't say I'm surprised though. My friend always told me that I wasn't the best at hiding my emotions," she joked, cringing at how forced and fake it sounded. Looking down at her hands, Hakuno lets out yet another sigh.

"I'm really pathetic aren't I...? Everyone's going through their own problems yet are able to deal with them just fine and even go on with their lives like nothing happened...and here I am stuck in the past over mistakes I know I can't repair." She bit on her tongue after finishing her sentence. She _wished_ that she could repair her mistakes. She _wished_ that she could go back and tell her past self to not commit the mistakes that she had made. She _wished _that she could make things right and rewrite her mistakes...and above everything else...

...She _yearned_ to be beside that person's side once again, and _wished_ more than anything for things to return to the way they were back then.

By then, the tears had already began to prickle her eyelids, but Hakuno couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. She bit down on her lower lip hard to a point where she was certain it would draw blood, her hands clenched into fists with such force that her knuckles shone white. Her eyes began to stung from crying, but Hakuno couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. Everything just came crashing down all at once that she didn't know what to do anymore.

Her conflicting thoughts left a vile, bitter taste in her mouth for her to think this way. Even after all the horrible mistakes that she's committed, she still wants to be with that person. Hakuno hated herself for expressing such selfish and idiotic desires. She hated herself for feeling this way, for not being able to let go and move on. She hated herself for feeling so depressed over the whole incident...and she despised the fact that she still couldn't forgive herself for it.

Why did she have to feel this way? Everything would be wonderful if she could just move on. Why was it so difficult and impossible for her to accept what had happened even after telling herself so many times that there was no going back after what had been done? Why did it feel so painful for her to even consider that things were different than they were back then?

Why was she so scared...?

By then, the tears had already begun flowing freely from her eyes. Hakuno could barely suppress the sobs that threatened to escape her lips as she kept her head low, unable to say even a word. Her nose felt stuffy and disgusting and her throat was hurting from trying to suppress herself. Hakuno couldn't think straight, her mind a confused and depressed mess as she sat there weeping silently. She could feel the man's eyes on her, but felt too sorrowful to even feel embarassed or ashamed at the moment.

"...I don't think that way at all." Startled, Hakuno could help but inhale sharply at the response of the man sitting across her. Looking up, she dared not to speak, only choosing to stare at him through red, teary eyes. Slowly taking ahold of her hand, the man allows his palm to rest on hers. "...The way I see it, you really miss and care for that person for you to feel this conflicted. You want nothing more than to be by that person's side and cherish that person."

Pausing, he allows Hakuno to slowly take in his words before he continues. "There's no need for you to feel burdened by not being able to move on. Everyone who experiences the same problem also goes through this issue. It's only a matter of how long one needs to fully recover. For your case, you just need more time to heal, and there's nothing wrong with that." Hakuno wanted to protest against his claims, but remains silent to hear what he had more to say.

"I've seen and had friends who had also gone through similar problems. While some took only a week or less to recover, others needed far longer than just a few days. In fact, some of my friends needed years to finally move on, and it became much easier for them to go on with their own lives after that." Hakuno swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Though there was definitely some truth in those words, she still doubted herself. What if she didn't want to move on? What if she couldn't accept moving on even after so many years have passed? What if she still felt this pain years later and remained stuck in this same spot, unable to walk forward? The girl was frightened just thinking of it. "...What I'm saying is, take all the time that you need to heal. You don't need to worry yourself with what others say in quickly moving on, at least for now."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hakuno could feel the tension lifting just slightly from her shoulders. Though it wasn't much, she couldn't help but feel a little more at ease, that she was suddenly able to breathe. She wondered why, but just these simple words from a man she had only encountered twice within the span of 3 months could bring even the tiniest speck of reassurance to her, to tell her that everything was gonna work out in the end.

Truly, it could be called nothing but a miracle.

Gradually, the tears stopped flowing from her eyes as her rigid body slumped in her chair. The umcomfortable, loud thumping of her heartbeat against her ears eventually faded out and was replaced with the quiet, soft melody of the pouring rain outside the cafe. With her vision clearing, Hakuno could finally see the man sitting before her properly, a sincere look in his eyes as he slowly leans forward.

Unexpectedly, he reaches out his hand and with utmost caution, brushes his finger against her cold cheek, wiping off the remaining tears from her eyes. "Now that's better. You finally stopped crying," he says, the corners of his lips curling to form a smile.

Hakuno's pupils were fixed onto his as they stared at each other, almost as if searching for something beneath the depths of their irises, the two somewhat hoping to deliver some sort of message through silent communication. Again, the girl couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards this man, this wonderfully kind person who in a way, was looking out for her despite the fact that the two knew nothing of each other. With her gaze fixed onto him, she silently prayed in her heart that somehow, he was able to sense this gratitude of hers.

_She hoped for it to get across._

They were two strangers who knew nothing of each other, and yet Hakuno couldn't help but foolishly wish for this moment to never end. She didn't know exactly why, but part of her assumed that it was because of how comforted she felt at that very moment in this man's presence. It felt so silly and ridiculous knowing that he was just another face in the crowd, another passerby who happened to bump into her one rainy day...and yet...

...And yet...her heart yearned for this peaceful moment to last just little while longer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Walking out of the cafe, Hakuno felt a wave of sudden awkwardness wash over her. After crying (once again) and having him console her, she wasn't too sure how to act around him. Looking at her wristwatch, she suppresses the urge to click her tongue when she realized how late it already was. Had that much time passed when she was bawling her eyes out in the cafe???

"It's getting late. You should probably head back home soon," the man says, taking a look at the time from his smartphone. Hakuno nods, looking somewhat embarassed and apologetic. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. It must be tiring for you to deal with my problems earlier."

Shaking his head, the man lets out a quiet chuckle and brings a hand to once again pat her head. "Nah, it's fine. It was partially my fault for bringing up the subject in the first place. That, and I'm glad that you're looking a little better compared to earlier. You were pretty down back at the bus stop when we chatted." Hakuno blinks rapidly at his response, astonished. He had noticed her foul mood and was worried for her...? Was that why he suggested for them to have a talk in the cafe?

Before she knew it, the girl couldn't help but feel grateful and a tad guilty at the same time. Rin had always been telling her that she was too obvious when it came to hiding her emotions, but she didn't think that she was _that_ obvious. Hakuno really needed to work on keeping a poker face. That, and she should also find a time to properly thank this person, and not just with words.

"...So, I guess this is good-bye...till next time? Well, hopefully we do see each other again that is," the man says, offering her a kind smile as he releases his hand from her head, retracting it back to his side. Hakuno could be lying to herself if she said that she didn't feel a twang of disapppointment when he said that, but knew better than to take up more of his time when it was already so late.

Like a lightbulb flashing in her mind, Hakuno grabs onto his sleeve by reflex just as he began to walk away. The man turns to look back at her, looking slightly bewildered. Surprised at her own action, Hakuno quickly pulls her hand away, looking flustered. "Ah...sorry...! Uh..."

She gives herself a moment to properly collect her thoughts before she finally speaks. "...Your name. You...haven't told me your name till now...so..." The man raises an eyebrow, not really understanding what she meant at first until he soon realizes. "Ah...right." With a smirk on his lips, the man ruffles her hair before he answers. "...It's Shirou, Shirou Emiya. And you are...?"

So his name was Shirou Emiya. ...Somehow, the name seemed fitting while at the same time didn't quite suit him. While she couldn't put her finger on it, Hakuno decided not to ponder on such a trivial matter, snapping out of her daze when she saw that the man was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. "O-Oh...I'm...Hakuno Kishinami."

"Hakuno...Kishinami," he mutters, letting her name slowly roll off his tongue before his grin widens. "Well Hakuno, I do hope we meet again. While I wouldn't mind staying here longer, I have somewhere I need to drop by which is closing soon." In a gentlemanly manner, he grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, just like he did the last time they met before he left.

The brown-haired female struggled to fight back the blush that threatened to envelope her cheeks as Shirou pulled away, the smile never still present on his face as he begins brisk walking away, soon out of sight. Hakuno stares out onto the streets at where he disappeared, letting out a yawn a few seconds later. Now that the fiasco was over, she felt sleep-deprived, and wanted nothing more than to head back to her apartment and collapse onto her bed.

Fishing out her smartphone from her pocket, Hakuno cringed when she saw the number of missed calls she received from Rin. No doubt that her friend was going yo be furious with her tomorrow. While she could call her now and apologize, the girl figured that Rin would've probably fallen asleep by now. That, or she would be enraged at Hakuno for not only answering her calls but for calling her back when it was already so late...and the girl didn't exactly want to deal with that sort of situation in her half asleep state.

Yawning once again, Hakuno groggily begins to walk towards the direction of the subway, recalling the conversation she had with Shirou earlier, already subconsciously anticipating their next meeting. Regardless of wherever or however they would meet, she hoped that they would meet again nonetheless.

And that thought alone, brought a smile to her lips that night.


	3. First Step Towards Acceptance?

Hakuno lets out a yawn as she placed her head onto the table, her shoulders slouching in exhaustion after finally completing her essay. It had been a long, tiring day for her having to juggle both her work with her college assignments that she almost felt lifeless after finally allowing herself a moment of rest.

Looking at her smartphone, her half-lidded eyes lazily glance over at the date. Drumming her fingers on the table, her mind had already began to drift away to a particular day she had spent with a certain man not too long ago.

It had been only 2 weeks since they last ran into each other again after all.

A light hue of pink dusted her cheeks as she recalled how she acted around him during their recent meeting. Regardless of how depressed and sad she felt back then, she couldn't help but feel utterly embarassed at herself for bursting into tears...and in front of someone she had only encountered twice whose name she didn't even know during that time. The girl lets out a frustrated sigh, bumping her forehead lightly against the wooden desk.

Pausing, she glances at her smartphone screen once again, her eyes fixated on the date displayed on it. So it had been roughly 3 months and 2 weeks since that incident too huh...

Truthfully, it would be considered a massive understatement to say that she had cheered up and had fully gotten over the whole incident after meeting Shirou a second time and having him console her. Every now and then she would subconsciously think about that horrible day and end up zoning out, lost in her own thoughts before she would be pulled back by the sound of Rin's voice calling out to her repeatedly.

Sure, there was no denying that she was very grateful for Shirou's words of advice and encouragement, and took what he said to heart about letting herself heal slowly. However, just as she thought that she could finally take even just a tiny step forward, unwanted memories of that day would come rushing back into her mind, haunting her and reminding her of her mistakes...her irreversible mistakes.

Sitting up straight, Hakuno lets out an irritated groan, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Ever since that day incident, she hasn't exactly been resting well despite sleeping earlier than usual during the weekends, sometimes even allocating some time during the weekdays after her lectures or before her part-time job to take a quick nap.

Hakuno would often find herself in the same situation where she would awake abruptly from a stupid nightmare or would be too preoccupied with her thoughts to even fall asleep, instead lying on her bed with her eyes wide open for who knows how long. Though she had tried several remedies and even considered taking sleeping pills, she would always find herself getting up in the morning with a foul mood.

Sure, there were definitely some nights where she was able to get in some hours of sleep, but even so she would wake up feeling terrible both physically and mentally. Thankfully, her insommia hadn't been affecting her daily routine too much that she couldn't complete her assignments or do her job properly.

Leaning her back against the chair, Hakuno looks up at the ceiling shortly before she places a hand to her face, feeling all the remaining energy that she had left drain from her body. She grits her teeth in exasperation; the caffeine from the coffee she drank earlier must've worn off.

Rising from the chair, she practically staggers into the bathroom like a zombie. Turning on the tap, she splashes some water onto her face, feeling a wet but refreshingly cold sensation hit her cheeks and forehead as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were drooping with utmost exhaustion, large dark circles which were greatly emphasized by her skin which looked paler than it did 3 and a half months ago. She laughs dryly at herself, clearly not surprised as she turns off the tap, wiping her face dry with a towel.

Plopping onto her bed, she sets her alarm before lying onto her comfortable mattress, the back of her head gently hitting her pillow as she pulled the covers over her body in one swift motion. Regardless of whether she'll be able to sleep tonight or not, she just had to try anyway...since she had another long day ahead of her tomorrow.

With her eyes slowly closing, her breathing begins to even out just as as her thoughts carry her back to her meeting with Shirou, wondering the day when she would encounter him again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The girl was surrounded by darkness, a curtain of pitch-black, a room of pure emptiness and nothingness. She looks around frantically, searching for anyone...or anything for that matter. Her heartbeat quickened, thumping loudly against her chest as she began to pace around the area nervously, her hasty steps soon turning into long strides._

_She calls out towards the horizon, her voice echoing into the abyss. She starts panicking, looking around for any source of escape...for a light to guide her out of this miserable place. Her eyes dart back and forth around her as she continued to run aimlessly._

_Suddenly, as if tripping on nothing but air were possible, the girl stumbles and crashes painfully onto the cold, hard ground. She lets out a groan as a wave of pain flashed over her head, her ears ringing all of a sudden. She lies there hopelessly like a beached whale, tears beginning to flood her eyes as she lets out a quiet sob. She hated this, she hated being stuck in this place by herself._

_She hated being alone._

_Taking a moment to recover, she eventually regains the strength to lift her head up. Stiffening, her eyes widen at the figure standing in front of her, their back turned to her. She hurriedly gets up, dashing over to the figure as the figure begins walking away, the gap between them drastically increasing. She yells the figure's name, her voice utterly desperate and filled with fear as she stretches out her hand in an attempt to grab ahold of the person's arm._

_No...don't leave her here!_

_The person soon stops, turning their head slowly to meet her. Their eyes were cold, emotionless as an unreadable expression crossed their features. All the blood froze in her veins as she too stopped, the individual just a few feet away from her. Her entire body trembled as she dared not say a word, her voice caught in her throat as sweat dripped down her forehead, all the unpleasant memories unexpectedly flooding her mind as if she had been slapped in the face._

_No...it couldn't be...!_

_The figure remains silent, choosing only to stare at her. She couldn't decipher what the individual was thinking. Were they upset or angry with her? Did they despise her? The girl's body shook violently with each negative thought that popped into her head. As if responding to these thoughts, the figure soon opens their mouth, their expression unchanging._

_No no no, don't say it!_

_The girl begins to back away, terrified of what she was about to hear as she covers her ears, shutting her eyes tight. Despite this, she could sense the figure walking towards her as if wanting to corner her like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Grabbing ahold of her wrists, the figure yanks them away from her ears forcibly, her eyes popping open at the action and the cold feeling of the figure's hands on her wrists, her chocolate brown orbs meeting theirs._

_No, she didn't want to hear this!_

_Struggling, she tries to free herself from the figure's grasp. However, as if she was bounded by chains to the ground, the girl was unable to escape. Everything around her suddenly felt suffocating that she wanting to throw up. The figure was standing so close, it was hard to breathe. Her lips were quivering as she cries out for the figure to release her, her voice drowned out by the painful ringing in her ears and loud heartbeat._

_The figure continues to stare at her, not an ounce of concern or worry shown on their face for her state whatsoever, Tightly holding onto her wrists, the figure leans in until their face was inches away from hers, their lips parted with the intention to utter the last thing she ever wanted to hear._

_She was practically pleading at this moment, tears gushing from her eyes. She knew that she couldn't get away from this person even if she tried, but she still didn't want to hear what they had to say nonetheless._

_No...please, don't say it!__ Don't-_

**_"You do love me...right...Hakuno?"_**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The girl's eyes shot open, tears freely flowing from them as she breathed heavily. She was perspiring to a point where her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. Her breathing came out ragged and uneven, the girl taking deep breaths in between the quiet sobs that managed to escape her lips.

The girl continues to lie in bed, gripping onto the sheets tightly as she tried to remove all thoughts of the horrible nightmare she just had. She bites down on her lower lip in an attempt to calm herself down, her fingers shaking uncontrollably as she rubs her eyes with a hand.

It took her quite a while before her breathing finally began to even out, her sobbing slowly dying down. Getting into a sitting position, the girl stares at her alarm clock before she slowly places a hand to her forehead, her fingers curling into clenched fists as her nails dug into her palms. "Damn it..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean you can't share your homework answers with me?!" a shrill voice exclaims loudly as it echoed across the hallways. Hakuno's eyebrows were creased as she shuts the door of her locker. Part of her felt like walking away and ignoring the owner of said voice since she wasn't exactly feeling great after enduring another night of insufficient sleep.

Her head was pounding immensely like some drunkard with a really bad hangover (She would probably need to take some painkillers later if it persisted till lunchtime). The girl was struggling to keep her eyes open as she tiredly leans against her locker, attempting to keep herself awake by pinching her arm as Nagisa went on.

The pain felt oddly numb rather than...well, painful as she focused all of her willlpower to not fall flat on her face onto the floor...and it didn't help that she was feeling kinda nauseous too. Did the severe lack of sleep these past few weeks finally take a toll on her body? Whatever it was, Hakuno already knew that her day had gotten off on a bad start.

She sucks in a deep breath as she composes her thoughts and eventually gives Nagisa a reply, her tone of voice barely hiding the exhaustion she felt. "I really can't Nagisa. You know how sharp Hatori-sensei is. He's bound to figure out that either one of us copied the other's homework, and I don't wanna risk redoing another assignment...again," she simply says.

She had already been caught sharing answers with Nagisa several times after giving in to her continuous pleading and had to redo those assignments after getting reprimanded for her actions, so it was reasonable for the brown-haired female to decline her request this time.

"Aww c'mon, don't be so stingy! I'll just change the way I write my answers, he wouldn't notice the similarities!" Nagisa begged, her hands clasped together. Looking unamused, the girl simply tosses her backpack over her shoulder as she begins walking (while also trying not to stagger like a zombie) down the hallway to get to the lecture hall, her companion tugging on her arm persistently.

"Sorry, no can do. In the first place, it's your fault for not being able to do and complete your homework on time. We were given a full week to complete this assignment," Hakuno scolds, brushing off her friend's desperate attempts of pleading. "Please Hakuno, you're the only one I can rely on at this time! The assignment's due this afternoon and there's no way I can get it done by then! I promise I won't let him spot the similarities! I'll only use your answers as reference!"

At this point, Nagisa's voice was beginning to sound more like a persistent alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing not matter how many times Hakuno slammed onto the 'snooze' button. Raising an eyebrow, Hakuno gives Nagisa a deadpan look. "Yeah, like I totally haven't heard that excuse for like...the fifth time this week. And do remind me...who was the one who threw me under the bus when Hatori-sensei questioned the both of us after he found out that one of us had apparently copied the other's essay last month...?"

Her comment must've come out a lot more harsher than she expected, because Nagisa stiffens at her reply. "That...wasn't completely my fault! That guy just coincidentally happened to recognize that my work was...closely similar to yours!"

"All the more reason not to let you copy then," Hakuno replies flatly, looking at her smartphone disinterested while her free hand adjusted the backpack that was loosely hanging over one shoulder. "Oh don't be like that! Aren't we friends?! I promise not to bug you with homework anymore next week!" Nagisa was practically clinging onto the brown-haired female, her voice pleading and desperate.

"Must I repeat myself? No means no Nagisa, and I don't intend to change my mind anytime soon no matter how many times you ask," Hakuno finally says, shooting Nagisa a look which told her friend that she was dead serious. Pouting, Nagisa crosses her arms over her chest. "Fine, have it your way. I'll just go bother Yukino then! At least she'll be more nicer!" Wow, talk about being salty.

Hakuno watches Nagisa walk away with a huff before she sighs. "Well well well...you seem a lot more feistier this morning." Turning, she sees Rin leaning against the wall with an amused smirk plastered on her lips. "Yeah well...it's kinda hard to stay composed when you have someone clinging onto you and constantly yelling in your ear to let them copy your homework," Hakuno replies with a roll of her eyes, causing Rin to let out a chuckle in response.

The two walk side by side to get to the lecture hall. Although it was a little far from where the lockers were located, all was well since they still had plenty of time. Seeing Hakuno's sleepy state, Rin decided to strike up a conversation. Somehow, it felt relaxing just walking next to her best friend and chatting with her casually like this. Rin being her friend with a charismatic personality, certainly kept her entertained just by chatting about the small things that occur around campus these past few days. With the amount of homework and assignments piling up, it felt nice just talking and having a laugh with Rin like old times.

Upon turning a corner did Hakuno notice a slight change in atmosphere as Rin's cheerful expression fell slightly. "So uh...how's life going for you lately?" she asks, in an uncharacteristically awkward fashion causing Hakuno to give her a blank stare in response. "...Pardon?" The brown-haired female watches Rin scratch the back of her neck nervously before she goes on. "I mean...how're you coping with your daily routine in general...y'know...after the incident and all?"

At the very mention of it, Hakuno's shoulders immediately tense as she averts her eyes towards the floor. How was she supposed to tell her that literally just had a nightmare of said incident just a few hours ago?? Hakuno didn't fee like telling her, but she didn't really wanna lie to her either.

Rin was a great friend who definitely cared for her deeply, but Hakuno didn't feel like enclosing her worries on this matter to her this time...at least not at the moment. Gripping onto the strap of her backpack, Hakuno finally directs her eyes back to Rin as she forces a smile. "I'm...doing okay so far," she begins. Just the comment alone that came out from her lips left a vile, bitter taste on her mouth. Why did it feel like she was lying?

"So I'm supposed to believe that you're perfectly fine when you clearly look like someone who hasn't gotten a wink of sleep in weeks," Rin retorts, causing Hakuno to flinch. The girl bites down on her lower lip, looking guilty. "Rin...I-" She was cut off however, when Rin leans in and pokes her on the cheek. "You look beyond exhausted. You can't fool anyone by saying you're fine with that tired face of yours. Have you even been getting any sleep at all...?!"

If Hakuno hadn't been with Rin all these years, she wouldn't know that she was very perceptive...so naturally no lie was going past her without her at least getting suspicious. "I...have been getting...enough sleep?" she replies, sounding unsure of herself. This prompts Rin to flick her on the forehead as Hakuno lets out a tiny wail. "Yeah right, like anyone's gonna believe that answer. You're clearly sleep deprived! I'm surprised that you managed to come for the lecture today!"

Hakuno didn't really know what to feel being scolded by Rin...in the hallways no less. If anything, she was thankful that there was not much people lingering around the area to witness the scene. From a third person's view, it would definitely seem like a mother getting angry at her child. Rin crosses her arms, letting out a frustrated sigh before placing a hand to her forehead. "Why did you even come today? If you were this sleepy then you should've just stayed in your apartment and get some proper rest. I wouldn't have minded taking down notes for you y'know," she says, her tone of voice worried and irritated at the same time.

"I didn't want to bother you with the trouble. That...and I doubt that I'll be able to get any sleep even if I were to lay down on my bed for the entire day," Hakuno says slowly, watching Rin's expression morph into that of surprise. Rin goes quiet, massaging the temples of her forehead before she finally speaks after a long moment of silence. "It's because of that person isn't it?"

"Rin...I've already told you..." "I'm well aware. But I'm not that cold of a person to ignore a friend who's clearly suffering physically, mentally and emotionally for something that's not her fault-" "It is!" Hakuno retorts, startling Rin and herself with the amount of emotion she was able to project with her voice in those two words. Taking a deep breath, Hakuno tries to calm her inner turmoil. This was getting nowhere; what good would it do for her to get upset with Rin? In the first place, it was her own fault for deciding to not tell Rin the full details of what happened that day.

"Sorry...that...came out wrong," Hakuno manages to get out. "Hakuno-" "It's true that I'm kinda tired...but...I'll be fine...really. I...just need some more time...to adjust," she interrupts. Her thoughts flashed back towards Shirou and what he told her at the cafe the other day. Despite the tiredness she felt, Hakuno could still recall the gentle yet serious expression on his face when he said that. That's right...this was fine...she just needed some more time before she could fully accept the truth.

Rin again goes quiet at her answer, before she lets out a sigh a minute later. "...Do you wanna talk about it?" Hakuno immediately looks bewildered at Rin's suggestion, practically dumbfounded even. "There's still some time till our lecture begins. Do you wanna talk about it? If you feel uncomfortable then I don't really mind either. If you prefer not to speak about the matter then we can just pretend that what happens 2 minutes ago didn't happen at all."

While Rin was giving her a choice, the look in her aquamarine eyes told her otherwise. She wanted to know. Rin genuinely cared for her as her best friend, and so she wants to know what had happened. Hakuno couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping the truth from her, but she didn't feel like it was the right time to tell her...at least not when she was in such a mess that she could hardly think straight and would burst out at the mere mention of the incident. Indeed, she felt bad for brushing off a friend on something so important, but she knew that it was the best course of action for now...and she hoped that Rin would understand.

"I'd like to...but...just not now. I...think I need more time before I'm able to speak to you on this problem...properly...y'know...without hiding anything or running away." She bit down on her tongue after she finished. Would Rin misunderstand that statement? She really hoped not. The last thing she needed was to get into an argument with her or worse, get ignored by her best friend for the next few days.

Another sigh emerges from the twin-tailed female's mouth as she brings a hand to Hakuno's forehead and lightly flicks it. "Idiot. Don't look so troubled. I told you that I'm giving you a choice aren't I? And while I'm not too satisfied with the answer..." She places a hand on her hip, giving Hakuno a sympathetic smile. "...I'll accept it for now. But I do hope that you'll be able to tell me everything." Hakuno couldn't help the breath of relief that came a few seconds later after Rin's response. Truly, where was she ever going to find a friend as caring and understanding as Rin?

"But when that time comes, I do expect you to uphold your word and tell me every single detail. That's the least you can do for making me wait after all. And I won't forgive you if you still decide to hide anything from me then," Rin adds a moment later, snapping back into her usual attitude. A small smile comes to Hakuno's mouth as she nods. "Yeah, I promise. Thanks Rin."

"No need to thank me. Besides, what friend would I be to force you to tell me something you're clearly not comfortable with? I may be persistent, but even I know my boundaries," Rin replies, playfully slapping Hakuno across the shoulder as the two begin walking once again. "Haha, true. But thanks...for being understanding." "Oh stop it with that sappy way of talking! It's gonna ruin my mood for the rest of the day!" Hakuno chuckles heartily at Rin's response, cheering up just a little bit.

"Ah, do you wanna grab some coffee by the vending machines before we head to the lecture hall? I doubt that you're gonna pull through Hatori-sensei's 2 hour lecture in that state." "Ah...yeah that's probably a good idea." A long yawn escapes Hakuno's lips just as she finishes her sentence. Yep, she was probably going to need that can of coffee.

...Scratch that, she was probably going to need five cans of coffee if she was going to survive the entire day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hakuno practically collapses onto her bed as soon as she returned to her apartment. Thankfully, with the help of Rin, Hakuno had (unsuccessfully) managed to survive the day. Well...Rin was right about it being better for her to stay in her apartment and rest this morning; she was beyond lifeless at this point after today.

Flinging her bag onto the chair nearby, she stares at her alarm clock; there was about three hours before she needed to be at the pub for her shift. Her eyes drooped as she continued to stare lifelessly at the ticking object as if she was fascinated by it. Despite the fact that she could barely keep both eyes open, part of her didn't want fall asleep.

To rephrase it more accurately, Hakuno was scared of falling asleep. She was afraid of slipping into the world of dreams...or more so to say the world of nightmares where she may experience the same torture she had gone through this morning. Nights of sleep had become something she was uncomfortable with, and at times even as she forced herself to sleep there was a part of her that refused even the notion of closing her eyes...of possibly meeting him once again.

Each time she dropped into the dark space that was the ideal spot for her nightmares to come to life, she felt nothing but utter despair and sorrow engulfing her whole, crumpling her entire being like a piece of paper as the burden of what had happened continued to press down on her like an unmovable weight. Each time she tried again and again to escape, to apologize, to scream out in agony or even beg for forgiveness from that person, the individual would simply stare back at her, a stare so petrifying that it suffocated her.

What pained her even more was the question the person had asked just before she awoke this morning. She hated the fact that she was having such negative thoughts both consciously and subconsciously; it was bordering more towards self hate and crippling depression than just regret and sadness for what had occurred.

Getting into a sitting position, the girl closes her eyes, letting her focus settle on the quiet ticking of the clock before slowly rising off the bed. She was pretty sure that she was gonna get lectured by Rin for ignoring her advice, but staying in her apartment probably wasn't the best idea either. She needed a change of pace...some fresh air probably.

Looking out the window, she frowns upon seeing the light drizzle outside. It was raining pretty often nowadays even though it wasn't even the monsoon season in Japan. Hakuno had enough problems dealing with her unruly hair as it is, but the fact that she had to walk to work in this type of weather had her annoyed no less.

Sighing, she grabs her handbag and smartphone before throwing on a coat and walking towards the door, taking the first umbrella she could see from her umbrella stand before she pauses, realizing that she had unconsciously chosen Shirou's umbrella. Well...it was technically hers now since he did tell her to keep it.

The girl stares at the umbrella long and hard before she shrugs her shoulders, putting on her sneakers and throwing the door open. By then, the rain had already gotten heavier, but that alone wasn't gonna stop her from heading outside. Locking her door, she stuffs her keys and smartphone into her pockets before she starts walking down the metal steps.

She makes it past the last step before her stomach emits a growl. Now that Hakuno thought about it, she hadn't eaten much for lunch...probably because she was too sleep deprived to even have an appetite. The poor girl couldn't even remember what she had for lunch.

After pondering for a moment, Hakuno decided to head to the nearest convenience store to grab some sandwiches and maybe coffee. And if she were lucky, she would be able to grab a bento box if they were still available. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Before she even knew it, Hakuno's feet and hungry stomach carried her towards the first convenience store that she laid eyes on. Coincidentally, the convenience store was also one of the places she worked in back during her highschool days. Stroding into the store, the girl was glad to finally be able to get out from the rain.

Grabbing a basket, Hakuno immediately snags herself a katsu sandwich and a can of coffee as well as a beef bento set before choosing to browse through the aisles full of snacks. After all, she was gonna be busy working all night on her assignments so munching on a couple of snacks would be fantastic.

After tossing in a packet of chips along with some rice crackers and chocolate, Hakuno decided to grab a few cups of instant noodles before she headed to the counter. Say what you may, but slurping a warm cup of instant noodles while working on an essay was one of her many guilty pleasures. The girl scans the area and finally locates the aisle of cup noodles, brisk walking towards it.

Her hand reaches out to grab herself a cup of tonkotsu-flavoured instant ramen when another hand reaches out and instintively touches hers just as her fingers seize hold of the cup. She looks over at the stranger to apologize when her smile fades, replaced with a look of shock moments later. She pulls her hand away from the cup, instead choosing to point a shaky finger at the person standing before her.

The stranger, also noticing her, blinks in mild surprise before a smirk appears on his lips. "Wow, what a coincidence. Didn't think I'd meet you here, Kishinami-san." Hakuno falters for a while upon his greeting, but soon regains her voice. "Why...how...," she begins, well aware of how idiotic she sounded.

"Ah, I'm also here to grab some snacks...just like you it seems. Didn't think that we'd meet again in a convenience store of all places though," the man laughs, scratching the back of his head. Hakuno relaxes her tensed shoulders as she also lets out a chuckle. "Haha...so it seems." Eyeing his basket, Hakuno could see that he grabbed himself some bread, chocolate, juice and an onigiri.

"Err...so..." Looking back up at his face, Hakuno could see the man attempting to say something without coming off as awkward. "...Are you busy right now? If not, we could maybe hang out somewhere and catch up? I mean...if you don't have any other plans that is," he finally asks after a while.

Hakuno's mind goes blank like a deer caught in headlights for a few seconds, probably due to the sleep deprivation, but soon nods her head with a grin on her face. "I have work after this. But sure, I have some time to spare." At this, Shirou's face brightens slightly, a smile adorning his features that Hakuno couldn't help but blush in response.

Really...she had to encounter Shirou at the strangest of times, yet the girl wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. In fact, Shirou's timing seemed all too perfect that she felt...rather comfortable and relaxed in his presence. The girl almost wanted to chuckle at the irony of it all, but was soon reminded by her hunger when her stomach emitted a low growl just as she was heading to the counter to pay for her items.


End file.
